


Angel book of heists: chrollo x reader

by Angel0sh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Yandere, idk what else to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0sh/pseuds/Angel0sh
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. General info & rules

Hello everyone

Yes I’m gonna be using the whole intro for all my books.

I’m trashbunnywrites from tumblr and this book is collection of all my hisoka work so far !

Requests are open !

My rules to requests are simple

1)no comfort requests please  
2) be nice and don’t rush it’s a hobby  
3) I don’t do OCs / ships

Have a nice day


	2. Everything black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a handsome stranger that looks a little familiar

His life was many things. It was tough, dark, filthy to name a few , pure ? No. He never had any pure feelings in his life. Most of it was spent struggling to get out of the garbage waste that's called meteor city and leading his group of thieves. They were his family, they shared a bound of mutual respect, but they saw each other as disposable as long as their group - the spider - lived.

When he was ripped from them ? He felt the emptiness that ate him consume him as he headed to where the prophecy told him. East , where someone awaits him. 

Shadows fall over my heart  
I blackout the moon  
I wait for you to come around  
You got me dancing in the dark  
(Dancing in the dark)  
I've closed my eyes  
But I won't sleep tonight

He walked for hours, he knew he should've stopped walking hours ago but he didn't. He kept a walking approaching the city. That should itself to him like a mirage. Once inside it, he felt his exhaustion creeping in. 

He wanted nothing more than a warm bed to envelop him. Regretting not hiding to heaven arena's first to enjoy his floor there he felt someone hit his shoulder. Feminine apology was ignore as he kept walking to the near hotel. 

A voice stopped him.   
"Excuse me sir, is this yours ?"

He looked back and it's like someone slapped him in the face. He might’ve lied when he said he never felt any sort of pure emotion in his life. Back in the dump when he was a struggling hungry child a car of supplies arrived. The strong and older always got all the food, weapons, and medicine. He waited hoping something would be left when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

A girl with large eyes, soft hair, and the warmest smile held a box of lunch in her hands. He took it from her as she handed him a bottled water. He waited, nothing came without a price not in this dump.

They sent them the supplies in hoping to recruit some of them. She didn't ask for anything just whispered a soft enjoy as she ran to the car where someone - probably a parent - let her on. 

Baby, you  
Should come with me  
I'll take you to the dark side  
Me and you  
You and me  
Do bad things in the night time

He felt himself snap to reality when she repeated herself. His wallet was in her hands which he registered that it fall from him when he ran into her. His heart was beating so fast as that warm feeling in his chest returned. 

That same feeling that got over him as he was crying eating the food she gave him. He wanted to feel her so bad. His hands reached to cup hers that was holding the wallet.   
"I apologize, your beauty took my breath away"

He put on his best charming smile as he assisted her blush. The way her other hand grabbed the skirt of her dress. Adorable, he thought. Bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.   
"I'm starving, would you join me for lunch ?"

Her eyes wondered as she took her hand from his hands. Missing the warm touch.   
"I don't know you"

She hesitantly. She wanted to, he could tell. He careful put his hands on her back leading her.   
"We can always introduce at lunch"

Baby, you  
Should come with me  
And we can kill the lights, hit the lights  
With a blackout, blackout  
Hit the lights with a  
Blackout, blackout, woo

Her soft body embraced him as he listened to her heartbeat. She was warm, soft, sweet. She loved to hug him and he let her.   
"It's just horrible"

"What is it love?"

"Someone robbed that game ! They said it's that awful group. The phantom tribe"

He felt his entire body stiffen. He was full of emotions rage, offense, also fear. If she knew who she was, would she still embrace him and love him ?

"Why do you think they're awful ? Also it's the phantom troupe not tribe"

"potato patata! Why? They steal and kill people !"  
He stood from her embrace looking at her in the eyes. 

"You steal and kill too you know"

He said looking her in the eye. She was offended he could tell. He felt amusement at how she strongly denied it asking him if he hs a fever.   
"When you buy clothes that sourced from underpaid, overworked people abroad you're killing them, when you took that job you had you stole it from who already worked in it. When you chose to vote for the ruler who enforce violence you caused it. They might do it in the most obvious way, but there's no human who isn't a thief and a murderer. The animals that are killed for their hunger. The earth resources that people steal it from it. Everyone's a thief, they know it or not."

Her face was speechless as she looked at him. He could see the gears working in her head as she started thinking about it. Then she said the most unexpected thing.   
"Wow, you really talk a lot"

Black bird, black moon  
Black sky, black light  
Black, everything black  
Black heart  
Black Keys, black diamonds  
Black out, everything black  
Black, black, everything, everything  
All black, everything, everything  
All black, everything, everything  
All black, everything, everything, black

It started simple, he remember her angrily talking about her rude coworker who took the last stapler. He suggested she simply take it. She wants it doesn't she ? she deserves it more anyway. 

It escalated to her taking a chocolate bar from the store. Then that sweater she always wanted under her shirt. 

He felt so proud of her. His pure angel was slowly turning to a dark one. Her wings slowly turning into a darker shades of sin. 

That's when it happened. She called him scared and shaken. She was working overtime when she begged him to come. The whole floor was dark when he saw red stains. A woman dead with what seemed like a box cutter inside her chest. She's still breathing he noted. 

"CHROLLO THANK GOD. PLEASE HELP ME"  
His hysteric crying sweetheart came to him covered in blood. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR ! SHE SAW ME TAKING THE BOX CUTTER AND STARTED ACCUSING ME OF THE STAPLER AND SAID SHES GOING TO TELL EVERYONE AND HAVE ME FIRED ! SHE CALLED ME HORRIBLE NAMES AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF"

She sobbed as he hugged her. She kept talking about her being a murder, she didn't know the woman was still alive and could be saved. She didn't need to know anyway.He's so happy she thinks she's a murderer. His angel finally joined him in the dark side. 

In a nocturnal state of mind  
Children of the night  
But it's the only way of life  
This black hole's pulling me inside  
Of this black heart, the black soul  
Underneath this black, black sky

Cleaning up was easy, he swiftly wrapped the body as she bleached the floor. The body and the box cutter where thrown inside a manhole. By the time anyone notices they'd be long gone. 

He got the message of the exorcist before she called him. He held her hands as she cuddled up to him still shaking.   
"We should take a shower, but before that"

He added seriously making her looking at him in her tears eyes.   
"I'm a spider love. I'm the head of them. You thought of us as such a horrible people but you are one of us after all"

He said smiling seeing her shocked expression. She held into him tighter as she shakes harder. He felt a smile creep into his face. There's no escape, she's too weak and dependent now. 

She knows he saved her, she knows how awful the things she done. It doesn't matter on what scale she's an outlaw who has no idea how to evade the authorities or anyone she can truly depend on. 

"Come with me, they are my family and I'm sure they'll be yours. I can teach you how to be strong. Together we will take whatever we want and be happy. You'll have me, a family ,and everything you could ever desire. How does that sounds ?"

Her eyes looked at him. Her soft warm eyes that gave him that lunch box before. They were even more vulnerable as she slowly nodded her head. She's his black angel now.


	3. Last kiss

It was a cold moonless night. The sky was dark with little to no clouds, the air freezing ice cold it made it hurt to breath. the pain in your lungs was welcomed, as it distracted you from the pain in your heart. 

slowly looking out of the window , the fireplace was illuminating your tear struck face. the ground was painted white with the little snow flakes falling. All that could she think of was "why" ?

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go away?

Away

closing your eyes as it played in your head like a broken tape. His grey eyes looking up from the book he was reading at you lying down in his lap listening to him explaining something complicated and philosophical. 

You didn't care about the book and certainty didn't enjoy him explaining things over and over, but his voice was like butter and you couldn't help but enjoy listening.

Looking at you laying at the listening closely must've triggered something "I love you".

His eyes looking at her and smiling. His sweet beautiful smile "I love you too" you said sleepily while smiling back.

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July 9th

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

You've had it with him ! How many times would he belittled your intelligent like that ?! You two were simply playing chess for fun. He'd won the last 12 times but it was just for fun right ? Wrong !

"wow. you'd think with all the reading I do for you , you'd at least catch few things." 

He said smiling, that proud smug smile. "Maybe I expected a lot from someone with average intelligent ?" 

That did it to you. You took your bags and left. Were you overreacting ? Maybe , but you can't stand him anymore. 

You felt two arms engulfing you and you started squirming. He just squeezed you tighter while whispering in your ear "you didn't think you can escape me that easy did you?"

"Let me go you asshole" 

you said angrily while clinging to him. He felt so warm , so comforting , just like home. 

He leaned your head on his chest. "I apologize, please stay ?" 

His voice did it, or maybe his touch ? You didn't know exactly as you debated it in your head while sitting in his lap looking through the window. The rhythmic thumping to the window indicated that it started raining. Both of you looked at it as a plane flew in the sky. 

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

You clinged to his jacket sniffling. It smelled so much like him. He always had this unique smell to him. Smell of cleanliness , hair gel , and old books.

You felt your heart throbbing as you hugged your body trying to stop your limbs from freezing. you didn't bother to pay the electricity bill and you're now regretting it. you couldn't help it everything was perfect. He was perfect and you felt perfect. 

You closed your eyes filling another wave of emotions hitting you. The last time you saw him it was a day before a big exhibition in the near museum. You remember talking about going but he just smiled and kissed you.

You both kissed passionately. His kisses were like him teasing , exploding, hot, passionate and demanding. You couldn't help but fall deeper as you kissed him back. 

He was always so loving. You felt yourself scream at the memory. Why ? Why did he leave? It was all good! You bit your lips hard suppressing his name as you cried harder. 

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

You hugged your knees close to your just as you looked out. The snowing has stopped as the raining started. Wow, how long were you staying in your spot ? The weather changed dramatically.

The white colored streets showed it true color as the rain washed everything away. You looked down at your knees and thought "was it all an act ?"

You looked up remembering. when did he ever seem off ? It was a month after you started seeing each other. He insisted you go to this party , you never liked parties but he seemed really excited for it or as much as his poker face would show. 

It was a benefit of some sort with a lot of rich assholes. He seemed to blend in perfectly between them. Everyone had a date so is that why he took you ? He was smiling being polite to everyone as the music started. 

He asked you to dance so charmingly so how could you say no ? He moved so gracefully guiding you through the song. You remember when the host was dancing with his wife nearby and how his facade as slipped for a second. 

His smiling face twisted darkly before returning to his smiling self. You thought you imagined it but did you ?

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

He was always perfect. Perfect looks , face , body , manners , smile. Even when he did what every boyfriend feared the most , meeting the father. Your parents paid you a visit without a notice while he was over. The shocked look on their faces as you introduced them. 

They gave you the look "why didn't you tell us ?" 

Once they sat and you went to make coffee you heard your father drilling him with questions. your mom tried smoothing the air but to no vail. You heard him talk , the politest he ever was.

"nice to meet you, I'm chrollo. I understand your fear and concerns but I assure you I only have the best intention in mind." 

His polite yet firm tune made your dad follow suit. The air lost it intention as they started acting more civil and polite to each other. By the time you brought the coffee and the cake your parents were in love with him. 

He teased you in front of them as he listened to their embarrassing stories from your childhood. He kept stopping you whenever you tried to change the subject. He was prince charming. 

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

You stood up grabbing your phone. His jacket fell behind you as you looked through it. Again no messages - at least not from the one who matters - you wiped your face fiercely trying to make your vision clear. 

Your phone was turned off were you hallucinating again ? You slowly walked to the other side of the room looking for the battery. You wanted , no needed your phone. you had a photo of him. 

He always stopped you or changed the subject when you wanted to take a selfie of you both, but you did it. He was sleeping peacefully when you came home early. You quickly took a picture of him. He looked so comfortable and vulnerable. You want to see his face again. 

You miss him too much ! All his traces were gone ! The people in the party were bankrupt after their computers were hacked and lost all their money and vanished after it. No one else knew about him as if he didn't existed. 

You collapsed to the grown crying. You felt so empty ! He was with you for so long yet it took so little for him to just disappear.

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

You laid on the ground feeling so weak. Your throat was dry , your stomach was empty , and your body felt just so cold. You laid on your side in the fetal position. 

You don't remember the last time you ate or drank. It's like your lost your will to live. Was it something he does ? Steal ? The exhibition items were stolen , the money for the people in the party was stolen, your heart was stolen. 

you felt your body warmth leaves as your eyes closed while thinking could it be him ? Did he do all these horrible things and left you alone ? 

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...


End file.
